Since When was I in Love With You?
by snowangel6
Summary: Hermione's got a crush on Harry, but Harry wont even spare a passing glance. Will pretending to love Ron make Harry jealous, or just put Hermione in a huge mess?
1. Default Chapter

Since When was I in Love With You?  
  
  
  
Hermione was bent over her oak desk, a quill in her hand and her eyes straining to read the tiny print of her Arithmancy book. With the quill, Hermione scratched onto a scrap of parchment a name: Levi Evans. She slipped the parchment into her book, and slapped it shut, placing the quill in a glass jar with her other hand. On her desk was a collection of many other things, a black and white picture of the Weasley family in Egypt waving merrily to her, her Hogwarts acceptance letter, a photograph of Harry Potter and Gilderoy Lockhart, standing together in Flourish and Blotts, an article which she had torn from a copy of the magazine, Witch Weekly. And in a sealed case: An acid green quill. Hermione gave a little smile. She was quite proud of herself for getting that quill. She had taken it from a crazed journalist, Rita Skeeter, and she didn't intend on giving it back until Skeeter had learned her lesson. Hermione sat basking in her glory for several moments, until she heard a loud tapping at her window. Perched upon the sill was a large russet barn owl. Hermione jumped from her chair and opened the window for the owl to fly in. It dropped a thick, parchment envelope onto her desk, and soared out into the distance once more. Hermione didn't have to guess where the letter was from; the barn owl was an official Hogwarts delivery owl. She slowly opened the envelope, which she noticed was thicker than usual, and four slips of parchment fell onto her desk. The first was the average reminder that the Hogwarts Express would depart on September 1st. The second, a list of course books:  
  
Decipher: A Guide to the Ancient Runes of Greek Magicians by Elliot Sim  
  
Intermediate Arithmancy: A Young Wizards Guide by Andrea Blackhurst  
  
Transfiguration, Grade 5, by Misty Lee  
  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade Five, by Miranda Goshawk The list went on and on, and for the first time, it didn't seem to interest Hermione, she was suddenly staring, eyes wide, at the picture of Harry and her former professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. But Lockhart was a blur, she wasn't watching him. Her eyes were locked on the scrawny ebony haired boy, with a faint lightning shaped scar on his forehead, who was and struggling to disappear from the image. Hermione shook her self, and turned back to the pile of parchment. She took the third sheet and read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have made prefect for Gryffindor. There please find enclosed an order form for your prefect badge. The new password for Gryffindor Tower is: Pixie Dust and the password for all Prefect Facilities is Armadres.  
  
Congratulations,  
  
Minerva McGonnagal  
  
Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts  
  
Hermione squealed with joy, and opened the fourth and final slip of parchment which was indeed the order form for her badge. She was about to rush down stairs to tell her mother and father, when a second, small and hyper-active owl pelted in through the window, knocking her lamp to the floor. Hermione gave it a disgruntled look before untying the letter on his leg and tossing him onto her bed.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Mum and Dad said I could invite you and Harry to stay a bit; I have to get Dumbledore's permission to ask Harry though, so I've just sent him a letter asking if Harry can stay. Anyway, how's this Monday sound? We'll pick you up by Floo powder like last time.  
  
Hope to see you on Monday!  
  
-Ron  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's letter, the prefect letter and her badge order form and dashed down the steps in such a rush that she accidentally collided with her father as she hit the bottom stair. "Dad!" She said excitedly, "Read this!" Hermione thrust the prefect letter into his hands and he scanned it carefully, and then wrapped his arms around her in a large hug.  
  
"Samantha!" He called to her mother, "Samantha, come here!" Hermione's mother came to the foot of the stairs, her shoulder length, chestnut hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, an apron thrown around her neck. Hermione's father handed the letter to her mother and she examined it, and then dropped it to the floor as she pulled Hermione into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She squealed, "My daughter, a model wizard! And we all know you've done all on your own!" Her mother stepped back, and brushed Hermione's bushy brown hair behind her ear. Hermione returned her smile, and handed her the order form, which she signed immediately.  
  
"Oh, Mum, Dad, Ron's invited me to come and stay Monday if that'd be alright, he says he can pick me up like last time.  
  
"That'd be fine, dear." said her parents cheerfully in unison. Her mother sprung back to her, handing her the order form, and gave her yet another hug. And with that, Hermione rushed happily back upstairs. 


	2. Installment 2

When Hermione entered her room, another owl, a snowy white one, was perched on her chair.  
  
"Oh, hello, Hedwig!" Hermione said cheerfully to the owl as she approached, relieving her of her burden. Once she had set the letter upon her desk, she stroked Hedwig several times before she flew off on her way. When Hedwig had gone, Hermione took a seat at her desk and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How has your summer been? Mine's been great! Anyway, Ron told he was inviting you and I to stay, so, have you gotten his invitation yet? I hope Dumbleore'll let me. I'm really looking forward to going to Diagon Alley, as I got a letter from Cho last week, and she's meeting me in Flourish and Blotts around eleven. The Dursleys are letting me use Hedwig anytime I want, on account of Sirius told me tell them that he'd turn the lot of them into cock-roaches if I wasn't happy. You should have seen the look on their faces! How're things going with Krum? Did you have fun in Bulgaria? Hope you did!  
  
Hope to see you at Ron's!  
  
-Harry  
  
Hermione slumped back in the chair; her heart had dropped to the floor. Cho. The sixth year Ravenclaw seeker. Why hadn't she seen it coming? She heaved sigh and closed her eyes, enveloping herself in deep thoughts. Monday came slowly, but Hermione was eager to be at the burrow, where there would always be something to keep her mind off of Harry. She sat at her desk early Monday morning, staring into space when her eyes caught the Daily Prophet picture of the Weasleys. Ron was standing in the middle, smiling widely, waving at her. And suddenly, it hit her. And just as she was putting the puzzle together, her mother's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione, Ron's here!"  
  
"Coming!" Hermione replied, grabbing her bag and skipping down the steps. She hadn't been this happy in three days.  
  
"Hi Ron!" She said brightly.  
  
"Hi." He said, cocking a suspicious eyebrow, obviously, she just a bit to joyous. Yet she gave him a wide smile and a hug. And he gave her a very confused look as he handed her the pouch of Floo powder. She pinched some of the shimmering green particle from the pouch, sprinkled it on herself and stepped into the flames, which instantly turned into a wave of emerald green sparks. Just as she had become used to the rising smoke and blinding green flames, Hermione landed, face down in the Weasley's small kitchen and Ginny Weasley was helping her to her feet.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ginny."  
  
"No problem." Ginny said, smiling as she took a seat at the table. Hermione sat down across from her, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Is something wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked, concerned.  
  
"Well... It's just that... never mind." Ginny eyed her suspiciously, but looked quickly down at the table when came a loud thump from the fire place.  
  
"Hi Ron." Hermione smiled, noticing Ginny who was now very entranced by the rug to their left. Ron brushed the soot from his hair and returned the smile. "Ron," Hermione faltered, "Can I talk to you a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Ginny, get lost." He said.  
  
"Well, I never!" Ginny stomped off into the lounge and Ron took a seat across from Hermione.  
  
"Well, spit it out."  
  
"Right. Well, Ron, did you hear that Harry's got a date in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yeah, are you stalling? Because I'm not sure Harry having a date has anything to do with this."  
  
"Ron, my... my cousin Leah has this friend, who she er... likes more than a friend."  
  
"And your talking to me about this because?"  
  
"I getting to that!" Hermione snapped. "Anyway, he doesn't seem to like her that way, as a matter of fact, he seems to like er... someone else."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, she has this other friend, who, she thinks maybe, f she pretends to 'go out' with him, it might make the friend that she likes jealous."  
  
"What's that got to do with me?"  
  
"Well I'm asking, if you were her other friend, the one she's pretending to like, what would you do? Would you go along with it?"  
  
"Possibly. Now, why's that so important, and are you really talking about your cousin, or are you talking about my sister?"  
  
"Ginny? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ginny likes Harry; she's not thinking that is she, because, I mean Harry doesn't like her I don't want her to..."  
  
"Ron! I am not talking about Ginny! I am talking about me!" 


End file.
